


WTF

by MiaMiMia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: LMAO, M/M, My trash, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: Leta发现性爱直播网站上的主播是她幼时好友。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 标题 WTF
> 
> 作者 MiaMiMia
> 
> CP Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamander 提到Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
> 
> 分级 E
> 
> 警告 现代AU 角色崩坏 PWP 沙雕搞笑 我的垃圾
> 
> 作者的话 感谢@实也 跟我聊的，这个坑随便看下吧，不一定会填哎嘿<3  
> 坑越来越多，令人愉悦（？

“我看到了我幼时好友的网上性爱直播，虽然知道他是一个bottom，也猜得到他是一个十足的gay，但是依旧感觉日后我都没法见他了，可是因为工作的原因总是能时不时见到他，怎么办，在线等。”

当Leta在论坛上敲完这句话匿名发出这个帖子，视死如归一般将电脑关上的时候，她的内心几乎是崩溃的。

 

Leta可以摸着良心，对着老天爷发毒誓，自己真的是无意之间点进gay区的性爱直播的，谁知道这个广告右上角的“X”是错误的选项；她本来也没觉得有什么，她也不是一个青春期里见到男人鸡儿就会羞红脸的小女生了，来再多的鸡儿她都能淡然的处理，正准备移动鼠标离开这个区域的时候，谁知道第一个冲入眼前的就是一张熟悉的脸。

当时这名身经百战的金牌女律师再定眼看了看这张脸，只觉得天打了五雷劈，大脑一片空白只觉得自己是哥伦布来到了新大陆；下意识的将电脑给按了下去，狐疑的望了望办公室旁边，除了整理的整整齐齐的文件还有花朵之外什么都没有，摸了摸蓝牙耳塞发现完美的挂在耳朵边，她才慢慢的再一次打开电脑屏幕，在肉体之间，咽了口唾沫，轻点左键打开了直播界面。

如果说是长得像的话，Leta还真的没见过两人之间可以长得那么相似，一样的发色，一样的雀斑，她甚至感觉连身材都是一模一样的；她也没有听过双胞胎之类的事情，兄弟倒是有，不过他的哥哥长什么样子Leta还不清楚吗，每天出门入门交文件都能撞见那张臭脸。真的是见鬼了，Leta狠狠地闷了一口热水差点被呛到，她现在倒愿意这是一个长得很像他的人。

路过的实习生从百叶窗缝隙往里头望了望，还没来得及看清楚Leta在做什么，立马接到了Leta敏锐且严厉的眼刀，只感觉到在战场上还没出发就被人一箭给射下了马，可怜的女孩被惊吓的轻微跳了起来，她一面赶忙抱住手里刚刚打印好，还沾着油墨味的文件，一边轻轻敲了敲窗户，“Lestarange小姐，Scamander先生发信息让我将这一份证词交给你，请问我现在可以进来吗？”

Scamander先生，Leta痛苦的揉了揉自己的太阳穴，她现在真的不想听到这个姓氏，她没有任何办法控制自己不去想画面上张开腿，且屁股里还吃着一个粉色按摩棒的男子是不是Scamander家族的；同时蓝牙耳机里还传来了男子甜腻且细小的喘息，就像是奶猫讨吃一般乖巧，老天，她真的不知道该感谢还是批评这个耳机好了，音质好的都能让她将按摩棒振动的声音收的一清二楚，这真的是太过于奇妙了，一直专注于工作的金牌女律师居然在上班时刻盯着性爱直播目不转睛。

Leta轻轻地咳了一声，点了点头表示同意之后，女实习生慢慢的推开门；在此之前，女律师有些慌乱的将网页缩小化，随便打开了一份文件假装自己在研究这份东西，如果她团队的人进来了都知道他们早就不需要看这份文件了，不过此刻只需要假装成认真工作就好了，严肃的Leta现在只想要这名不合时宜出现的女实习生快点出去。

“今天轮到我去买咖啡了，我等会会下去买星巴克，请问Lestarange小姐你和往日一般，美国咖啡不加糖和奶油吗？”操，Leta感觉到自己的怒气突然就冒上来了，她在法庭上遇到傻逼的同行都没有这么生气，这个家伙就不能不要那么多话赶快出去吗？女实习生得到的只是一句简单的回答，她似乎又想要再说些什么，就撞见了屏幕上Leta死死盯着的，宛若要杀人的眼神。

“对不起，我不是故意打扰你的，我现在就出去！”实习生看起来快要哭了，她赶忙带门离开了Leta专属的办公室。这可怪不得Leta，她真的不想这样对待新人，她也想要友好的带着一个微笑礼貌的说“不需要，麻烦你了”。不过人的好奇心突然被打断的确是很难受的事情，再加上现在没得看画面只能从听觉获得信息，这是某种隔靴搔痒，Leta大概猜到男子正要换一个姿势，她只是想更清楚的看看这个男子是不是她脑海里所认定的那个熟人罢了。

直到女实习生再一次离开之后，Leta往外面瞄了三次之后确认没有人敢突然打扰她才敢再一次打开这个网页。行了，去你妈的文件，Leta才不想管那个紧急的快要烧到眉毛上的案件，现在画面上的男子在调整摄像机，他一拉近画面Leta就感觉到自己的心脏被抓住了，她能清楚的看到男子柔顺蓬松的姜红色头发，面颊上褐色雀斑，还有那夹杂着泪光宛若一潭春水的墨绿色瞳眸，熟悉的面部轮廓，还有笑起来的那般纯粹和柔情。

Leta知道自己现在看起来应该跟一条死尸没有什么区别，内心还有最后一丝侥幸，也许这真的只是长得像，画面里男子的皮肤雪白，因为快感的侵染沾上淡淡的粉红，胸前的挺立居然有种妩媚的可爱，作为一个女人，Leta都不得不承认自己还没见过那么粉嫩的乳头，他似乎天生就很适合做这一门。

他应该不是那个谁，Leta凌乱的想到，说不准他一开口操的是哪个国家的奇怪语ya……Leta心理战争还没来得及打完，她就看到画面里的男子似乎往后看了看，看起来很愉悦的样子，画幅受限她不知道进来的人是谁，进来的人说话声音也很小且低沉，Leta特意调到了最大声也没法捕捉清楚。

但是她大概能猜到进来的肯定是熟人，“你来的刚好，快，帮我调整下这个摄像机，嗯你知道的，我不小心踢到了，”熟悉的声音再加上完美的英国腔传入了Leta的耳朵里，后面男子还说了什么她不知道，她只感觉到自己几十年构建的世界观，人身观和价值观瞬间崩塌，在男子身份最终确认的刹那碎的一地，现在连渣滓都没剩下。

她不知道自己应该是哭还是笑比较好，似乎现在让她角色扮演金刚去五角大楼上捶胸吼叫都没有任何的问题，或者更狠一点，跑去特朗普面前将他那如同假发的头发烧掉都行；没有关掉界面，金牌女律师直接仰后躺在了椅子上，双眼放空盯着天花板。

老天，画面上的人就是她再熟悉不过的人了，这个人就是她上司Theseus Scamander的弟弟，她的幼时好友Newt Scamander。

刚才突然进入房间的男子脸没有看到，他很完美的避开了所有视线的录入，只能看到西装裤子和带着黑皮手套的手，Leta眯眼望着画面上的直播进行，旁边的实时评论如同海潮一般疯长，不仅包括先前各种想要操Newt的，还有想要被进来的男子操的骚鸡言论，老天，那个刚进来的男的还没出现鸡儿就能惹到一群人大叫着操我，现在的0都那么饥渴的吗？Leta感觉她本人现在有种看破红尘的错觉。

两人不知道又在说些什么，只见到画面的视觉中心被挪到了天花板上，依稀能听到两个人在温存的说着什么，类似于情人之间的呢喃，当然不会缺乏荤色笑话，她现在真的能打包票确定那张着腿对着镜头自慰的害羞男子是Newt，因为他发出的轻微笑声都跟本人一模一样，她昨天才听到这完全一样的笑声。

越想越感觉到无语，画面看不见的两人正在交换黏腻的亲吻，唇舌吮吸啃咬发出的滋滋水声也在Leta的耳朵里无限放大，喧嚣着存在，敲打着Leta脆弱的耳膜；她想要摘下蓝牙耳机，可是手还没来得及摸到内心就直接放弃了这个想法。

她怎么听都觉得另外一个人的声音如此的熟悉，但是一时之间就是想不起来，可是她能确定自己肯定听过，不管是在法庭还是大街上跟她对话的人她都能记住声音，可是现在大脑如同太阳系爆炸一般疼痛难受；正想要起身关掉这个界面冷静一下，发现摄像机视野再一次被调整，视觉中心回到了Newt仍旧带着潮红的脸蛋，她没法不将自己过剩的注意力放到男子被啃咬到殷红且发肿的嘴唇上，他看起来真的很乐在其中，Leta默默的想到。

“抱歉我们暂时直播不了了，因为一点事情。唔，应该没有出错的话明天晚上会直播的。当然，肯定他也会来。”Newt舔了下嘴唇，朝着镜头简单的交代了下接下来的情况，与日常和他人对话那般，他的眼睛依旧躲闪着镜头，这给他带来了某种色情的暗示，最后Newt挥了挥手跟大家示意再见之后就掐掉了直播间，黑掉的画面让Leta莫名其妙的有一种解脱的快感。

即便直播突然关闭了，但是旁边实时评论依旧在刷，Leta再一次迟疑住关闭页面的手，她开始阅读旁边的评论，虽然中间大多数都是没用的意淫话语，例如说“我还没有来得及射在你的小洞里”和“你看起来需要更大的东西填满，而不是玩具”，这些男人真的是够无聊，有本事你跑到伦敦中心街打开Newt家门进去猛操啊，只要你打得过背景复杂的Theseus就行了。

Leta一边滚动一边想到，同时还有人是对Newt最后的话语提起猜测，说今晚来的人是HTESEWT17132846Q43，有的人进行反驳，说来的人可能是另外一个，但是一律很奇怪的用“OlDGra88901P”来称呼，也有的人说可能是3P。刚开始金牌律师并没有读懂他们在搞什么，最后Leta才知道他们说的“HTESEWT17132846Q43”和“OlDGra88901P”这个超长乱码是两个人，为什么这群人能如此清楚的记得那么一长串？！日后Leta依旧没有想明白为什么。

操，这是Leta今天第二次爆出脏话，良好的家教和严格的训练早就让这名女律师远离脏话，但是今天发生的所有一切都让她如此的措手不及；她将这两个ID复制下来准备进行更深刻的研究调查，抬眼再一次看到了这个直播间的号主名称就是“HTESEWT17132846Q43”，她大概能猜到这个人不是Newt本人，同时应该和Newt关系很熟，如果没有猜错的话刚刚跟Newt在画面外呢喃亲吻的人就是她，不出所料的话应该和Theseus的关系很紧密。

为什么这么说，所有人都知道Theseus对待比他自己小8岁的弟弟都是严格的如同私立学校的修女老师一般，一有什么Theseus就会拿出律师的口吻开始叨叨絮絮说个不停，像是责备又像是无奈劝导一般教导Newt，Leta作为兄弟两人的好友，类似的鸡妈妈事件她根本就数不过来了。

可是谁都知道Theseus都是出于爱才会这般对待他的弟弟，私底下大家都认为Theseus的控制欲有那么点强烈，正是因为强烈的控制欲，兄弟两人到现在还没有分居，好险两人都没有男女朋友；Leta如果没猜错的话刚刚Newt直播的背景是他们兄弟两人的公寓，能自由进出这个公寓的人应该是跟他们两人关系很好。

Theseus对Newt的管束过多，即便他晚上外出都要规定门禁（老天，人家都成年了？！），比起兄长Leta反而觉得他像是一个管的过多的老父亲。Theseus有的时候还得跑去给Newt打官司；他跟别人聊到Newt的时候脸上总是挂着浅淡的笑容，前几天Newt在纽约惹出了大麻烦，原本大家都以为Theseus会气到不行直接拒绝给Newt打官司，让他买点教训；谁知道这名平日黑着脸似乎全世界欠他五百万美金的男子还没等到Newt回来，就主动拿着准备好的文件跑到了法庭。

老天，这也太宠了，身为Theseus好友的Leta无数次翻着白眼如此想到，并且Theseus桌子上放着的唯一一张照片不是父母，也不是女朋友（他没有女朋友），而是他的弟弟Newt Scamander。

上帝啊，耶稣啊，你知道你的乖弟弟在最大的性爱直播网站上对着镜头，面对着无数色眯眯的男人张开双腿自慰吗，谁都能听得到他压抑的呻吟。Leta感觉到自己有义务告诉这名还被蒙在鼓里的男子，Theseus肯定也不知道，他的弟弟明天晚上还要跟另外一个人对着镜头被人操到合不拢腿，就像是今天下午那般大腿内侧一片粉红，好看的眼睛里藏着都是情欲的眼泪。

Leta突然之间觉得自己有点无助，她觉得自己突然闯入Theseus的办公室（后面她才得知这名律师已经出去了）说这些事情Theseus肯定不相信，她也没有确凿的证据证明那名男子就是Newt，看来她还需要一定的时间来研究调查下。疲惫感让这名百炼成钢的律师甚至有点想回家大吃一顿冰淇淋看小马来缓解一下。

即便如此，她还是生理性的激动控制不住滚动鼠标的手，旁人若是看到她现在目不转睛的模样肯定以为她又在为了什么大型案件铆足努力，其实并不是。她点开主页，发现除了直播之外，还有各式各样上传的性爱录播视频，当然，她还顺腾摸瓜找到了推特的主页。

她关注了这个推特主页，当然，为了避免被发现，她没有用自己认证了身份的推特大号关注（并不想明天关于她的丑闻传遍整个律师界），她为此还专门注册了一个小号。大概翻了下相册，清一色的都是各种色情照片，可是说是淫秽低俗也不是，巧妙的构图技巧与光线让它们看起来甚至有点像是艺术品，Leta反应过来的时候才发现她对着一张Newt穿粉白色蕾丝的照片盯了起码有五分钟，操，她赶忙关上了界面，她不得不承认Newt这么穿的确是有点好看。

她没有勇气点开性爱录播视频，光是从取名的标题简洁和粗暴来看，她都没有任何的欲望，如同一盆冷水直接浇灭一般，甚至产生了一种错觉她在面对文件名，或者是她正忙着将资料按照日期或者是案发地点分类。

为什么要把性爱录像搞得像文件库一般，Leta长长的叹了口气，虽然没想过自己的性爱录像要怎么取名，但是肯定不会这么简单的标明日期和大概的场所，例如说“09-02，家”，他们真的应该得去好好学学日本那群家伙怎么取名，这样看起来才会让人有看的欲望。

虽然说是这么说，但是每个视频的好评率还是很高，这应该也是为什么Newt直播性爱能出现在这个区域首页的显眼位置的重要原因了。刚想要点开一个名为“08-11，办公室”的视频，突然门再一次被敲了敲，让这名做贼心虚的金牌女士差点带着鼠标打翻旁边的水杯，她还没来得及安慰自己可怜的小心脏，就让门外敲门的人进来办公室。

女实习生这一次很识相的，将咖啡放到桌面之后立马退了出去，她可不想招惹这名对外有女魔头称呼的金牌女律师；可是现在Leta很希望有个人跟她聊聊天，让她从震惊以及各种复杂的情愫之间抽身而出，她无助的盯着女实习生后退两大步回到门边，手刚握上门把的刹那，Leta率先打破沉默，

“你是叫Julian对吧，Julian，你帮我把前两天Jackson的笔录复印一份给我，按照页数排好，放到我的蓝2文件夹里，然后跟……跟Theseus说下，今晚我不去参加团建了，我身体不舒服，需要回家休息一下。”

“好的，请问还有什么事情呢？”名为Julian的实习生没想到还会有这么一段对话，她转过身尽量挤出一个笑容问到，从她带着一堆咖啡回到这一层的时候，还没从电梯里出门就能感受到以Leta Lestarange办公室为低压中心传来的阵阵压力，大家看着她进入办公室的时候都是以一种送人上战场的悲惨壮烈。

“噢，对了，我有个问题，”Leta张了张嘴，最后还是选择放弃询问这些过于隐私和暧昧的问题，谁会跟一个不认识的人聊关于“你看到了你好朋友的色情视频有什么做法比较妥当”的话题，没把人吓跑就很好了，“你来这里工作多久了？”

女实习生被她问的一头雾水，“一个星期不到，怎么了，Lestrange小姐？”

“没有什么，你出去吧。”女实习生不敢多放一个屁，她赶忙冲出这个办公室跑到打印机附近找她的好姐妹倾诉刚刚发生的恐怖事情，她不得不承认比起此刻的Leta，她更宁愿去找Theseus，无论怎么说她们的上司都太可怕了，她果然很快就要被踢出去了，想到这里Julian不由得摇了摇脑袋。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天啊，我的妈啊，我之前脑补的东西全都成真啦（不是你醒醒
> 
> 昨天沉迷于看porn，本来想明天才写得，趁着中午还没上课之前就写了
> 
> Mia我先给纽特特冲了（跪下

“今晚会去团建的都有谁啊，除了我们这些之外，”茶水间里传来了两名实习女学生的聊天，为了避免惹到旁边皱着眉头看着文件的职业律师，刻意压低了声音且站直身躯，“Julian，你不是说Letstrange女魔鬼不去吗？这是真的了？”

“嗯？是啊，刚刚去她办公室，她让我转告给Scamander大魔头，我的老天，”Julian叹了口气，她真的不知道自己是上辈子做了什么得罪别人的事，被分到Leta的管理部门之下，“她不去的原因是说身体不好，其实我还是挺担心她的，毕竟最近案件的那个压力的确也太大了。我记得她盯着屏幕的表情都挺严肃的，唉。”

“做律师都是这样的，要是不这样的话，哪里会被称得上金牌律师啊，”Susan喝着咖啡调侃道，用手肘顶了顶Julian的胳膊，“喏，女魔头现在就提着包下班了，没看错的话刚刚下电梯的应该就是她吧。老天，今天她走的真早，出了什么事情吗，平日加班狂魔的女魔头怎么不见了？”

“可能真的不舒服了，上天保佑她。”Julian朝着已经往下的电梯投以关心和同情的眼神，扭头露出一个漂亮的笑容，“噢，Susan，我真的是迫不及待看看今晚Scamander先生穿的会是怎样的，耶稣啊，真想看看三件套狂魔穿上私服会是什么赏心悦目的场景，听别人说他搭配还挺……时尚的？”

“真好，我也很期待，我才不会告诉你我来这边工作的原因是他，”一提到Theseus Scamander，Susan的脸都红了，“当时在杂志上看到他个人采访我就很喜欢他了，真的没有想到可以到他们家的律师局下工作，真的是太荣幸了。即便现在只是看着他，我也觉得心情特别好。老天，你觉得今晚的团建我们之间会产生什么火花吗，不用很大，一点点就够了。”

“请让下地方，然后麻烦把你们现在管事的叫出来，”突然这张咖啡实木长桌上放下了厚重一叠档案，外面还残留着冷丝丝的凉气，两人抬眼看到一名女士摘掉脸上的蛤蟆墨镜，她朝着她们笑了笑，“不然Graves就又要在那边催，今天真不知道为什么你和我们会选择同一天团建，他还赶着去一个发布会。一听到晚上有团建，负责给我送东西的小家伙也跑的太快了。”

“别看着我了，女士们呢，”来者便是外界有名的女探员，Tina Goldstein，她拉开风衣的袖子瞟了眼手腕上的精致女表，“你们需要的我也给你们带来了，Leta刚刚走的太匆忙了我都没法叫住她，这里有份口述还需要她来对来着，你们今天管事的到底在不在？”

“不好意思，我现在就请Scamander先生出来，实在是抱歉，”Julian她立刻反应过来，正准备离开茶水厅朝着办公室跑去的刹那，就听到身后的Tina疑惑地叫住了她，“别去了，Theseus现在不在。他不是早就走了吗？我听，我听别人说他一小时之前好像就离开了，听说是去酒吧踩点来着。”

“啊？那他今晚还是穿着西装参加团建吗？”Susan不由得把内心最关切的想法直接说了出来，只得到Tina耸了耸肩作为不知道的回答，Julian还想要说些什么，但是为了避免惹到女探员的不开心，她还是直接跑出去找到了顶替Theseus的代理人。

 

 

疯了，Leta将手里的文件从车上捞出来再一脚关上车门的时候，她内心不断重复着这个简短的单词。当律师那么多年了，她还是第一次不去参加“意义重大”的团建活动，并且不去的原因就是要窝在家里，像一个没有性生活的可怜鬼一样翘首期盼的等待性爱直播，重点点提一下，是Newt的性爱直播。

原本还想要让工作麻痹下过于活跃的神经，但是发现一闭上眼都是各类情色的做爱场面，她昨晚貌似看太多这些平日不会干涉的领域的东西了。Leta烦躁的将手里的文件粗暴的丢在了沙发上，如果她哥哥现在来访，肯定会惊讶于房间里的凌乱；直接裹着毯子摔入松软的沙发里，摸到了抱枕后面的平板，叹了口气，让屏幕亮光赤裸的亲吻面庞。

比她预料的还要早开播，这是Leta打开直播间之后所能想到的第一件事情，不过现在画面里除了普通的家居背景之外什么都没有，而肉眼可看到的是，在线观看人数和旁边的实时评论在不断地疯涨；我也成为了这数字里其中一员，Leta有点无奈的盯着屏幕想到，她甚至产生了一种错觉，这些在评论区里发表意淫想法和互相打趣的人是互相认识的。

等了很久，依旧没有出现今晚直播的主人公，Leta感觉到有点疲惫，直接退出了软件，百般无奈的从地板上随便抽起一份文案开始阅读起来，看到一半感到有些疲倦，放纵思维飘到今晚的团建活动上，Leta都能想到那群家伙听到自己不去之后的快乐模样，只要有Theseus的话肯定没有什么大问题，那群小女生大都是冲着他来的，谁不知女孩们都在想什么不切实际的东西。

再一次意识到性爱直播的时候已经是晚上八点过半了，点开软件映入眼帘的画面还是让Leta有些措手不及，甚至找耳机的冲动瞬间涌到脑门上——意识到早就一个人搬出去住之后，这名燥热不安的女士又乖乖的坐回在沙发上。

Newt，她这一次可以百分之百确定这个人就是Newt Scamander，因为画面中这个雀斑男子还该死的穿着初中时候的长筒袜子。这对袜子Leta父母家里的衣柜里也有好几双一模一样的，而她和Newt刚好初中是同校的同学，世界上不会出现如此巧合的巧合。Leta瞄了一眼旁边的评论，貌似今晚的主题穿着是他们等待了许久的学生男孩，不得不说，这个挺适合Newt的。

镜头里的男子坐在椅子上，Newt将身上乳白色的毛衣背心底部拉长遮住了胯部，Leta可以百分百确定这个用来拍摄的镜头一定很贵，因为她能清清楚楚的看到Newt秀红的面庞还有通红的耳尖，如果不是Newt半握着拳头，她甚至还能看到深褐色的雀斑，如果带上一副黑色框架的眼镜，就跟他当年初中一模一样了。

他的这一身打扮让其沾染上清纯害羞的意味，模仿青春初中学生的穿着，不知为何这一套学生制服在这名成年人的身上愣是穿出了未成年的禁忌青涩美感。架搭在椅子两旁的腿占据了画面较大的角度，修长且雪白的细腿紧紧的套着那对明显不合身的袜子，甚至小腿上勒出了细细的一层肉，肉欲的饱满直接落入观看者内心深处的瘙痒，灰黑色的袜子让他的左脚看起来可爱极了，而右脚上仍旧穿着一只棕皮鞋子。

一名未成年学生在教室里即将要被强制性侵犯的既视感猛然出现，毛衣只是遮住了关键的部分，但是裸露在外的有点肉浪的大腿内侧足够暗含色情的引诱，就像是躲在叶子里半熟的多汁水果。Leta不得不承认她看到这种画面也感觉到口干，胸膛里有一种压抑住的情感即将要随着她尖叫而宣泄开外，她闭上眼睛只感觉到震惊之中还有另样的情愫，一时之间不知道怎么表达。

Newt没有说话，他半抿着嘴唇且睁大那双灵动的眼睛已经足够了，Leta注意到Newt为了角色更好的代入，他还将姜红色的头发梳理成乖孩子的模样，他所有的打扮让其整体给人的印象就是老牌贵族家里教养很好的处子小少爷一般，尤其是那双在灯光下闪动着亮点的眼睛给Newt点缀上清纯的可爱。

性爱直播肯定不是这样的隔靴搔痒，让你穿着主题衣服对着镜头摆弄身姿是不可能的，如果是这样的话为什么你不去隔壁的直播区呢？Leta看到评论里有些家伙已经开始叫嚣着，用字母扣出他们的鸡儿已经等不及了，或者是鸡儿恨不得插入Newt那张漂亮且粉嫩的嘴巴里，让Newt给他们好好的云口交一番。

似乎是满意别人的迫不及待的模样，镜头里的Newt终于有所举动，他发出了一声懒懒的哼哼声。Leta不想告诉评论区那些咄咄逼人的贱人们，其实Newt跟他们一起吃饭或者是聊天，他也时不时会因为思绪飘到十万八千里之外而呈现出那种梦呓一般的表情。

椅子上的Newt脸红的不得了，对于第一次点入这个直播间的人而言，他们若是将这名男子当做第一次拍的话也是无可厚非的。不过，根据Leta昨天晚上熬夜的整理和深挖，她得知Newt从事这种色情影视时日还不短，起码这个色情直播已经做了有大半年。

昨晚在推特上找到了一个像素并不高的视频，虽然声音听起来很像Newt，但是Leta依旧不敢确定那对着镜头将手指插入后穴自慰的男子是不是Newt Scamander，因为根据发布时间推断的话，如果真的是Newt，那么他拍这个视频的时候不过才17岁。

可惜的是，那个推特已经有几年没有在更新了，并且没有失效的视频只剩下那一个。

Newt犹豫了很久还是将毛衣一角松开，再一次面对好友的私密部分依旧是对这名内心强大的女子带来了某种致命的冲击，除了这个平台之外，她没有亲眼（怎么可能）见过Newt的阴茎还有他的肉穴；没有任何布料的掩盖，在这个直播间里的所有人都能看见Newt颜色偏粉嫩的半勃，因为坐姿的问题，他的后穴也正对着镜头，蜜穴早已被开拓，因为紧张亦或是激动，正对着镜头没有规律的收缩着，粉红色的肠肉律动着将肠液和润滑液的混合慢慢推出。

“这一次的是蜜桃味的，味道有点太甜了、他买的。”Newt突然说话，声音细小像是一片天鹅羽毛绒软的落在耳膜上轻轻骚动，Leta没有进入全屏，她知道Newt在跟观众互动，因为有不少人在好奇的询问今天的润滑剂是什么味道的；得到了回答之后，评论开始转为了别的问题，问得最多的还是关于HTESEWT17132846Q43什么时候才来，刚刚Newt话语里提到“他”应该就是HTESEWT17132846Q43了。

原来身后放着一些玩具，Leta好奇的盯着男子是如何从背后拿出一根粉红色的按摩棒，这个跟外面Leta所能见到的都不太一样，它的头部身体比较粗，但是尾端却是颇为细长的一段。明知道盯看着好友自慰是不对的，可是Leta压根没有办法将自己的眼睛从Newt的身上挪开，男子侧身从旁边的柜子里摸出了一罐外包装轻粉色的润滑剂，拇指翘开塑料盖子，让那些半固体的黏物因为重力缓缓落入温热的手心。

“唔，他晚点才来，刚刚有点事情。”Newt半眯着左眼，他的润滑剂挤得有一点多，糊乱的黏在胯部和大腿内侧，融化的液体在灯光下闪烁着淫糜的桃色光芒；他的中指找到了收缩的穴口，湿滑的手指顺着液体轻易的捅入体内，喘息声也随其而来，紧接着他扬起脑袋，将食指和无名指也一同插入。

似乎一下子来的太急了，过多的体外物闯入让Newt半皱起眉头，一声带有不满的低哼似乎闷闷的从胸腔处冒出，另外一只手已经向上摸到了半勃的阴茎，熟练地套弄了几下很快就完全挺立，几声细碎的低吟从嘴角处流露开外；Newt挪动了下腰部，一脚踩在椅子上，这个姿势让Leta更加清楚且直白的看到Newt是如何贪婪的吮吸着手指，就像是青春期荷尔蒙旺盛的男孩儿一般，他很快融入了自慰带来的快感之中。

燥热貌似从腹部蔓延到全身，Newt的脸不再是害羞带来的粉红，这是情欲给他沾染的浪红，这名雀斑男孩似乎是摸到了体内的敏感点，快感从尾椎深处迸发带来的急速快感让他另外一只腿没有任何控制的向上翘起，他完全仰靠在椅子上，即便是穿着学校制服，但能用肉眼看到其喘息幅度变的更大，细瘦的胸腔上下起伏着，即便如此，插入蜜穴里的手指并没有拔出。

过了不到几秒的时间，这名敏感的男子终于从敏感点带来的刺激快感中走出，Leta不知道他是天性就是一个放浪的婊子，还是刻意的表演（虽然日后看多了直播之后Leta发现很明显Newt就是前者），仿佛面前不存在一台实时记录的摄影机一般，他调整了下呼吸，坐直身体朝着镜头方向睁着一双泪眼粼粼的眼睛，瞳眸里闪烁着委屈的光芒，微张的嘴巴能若隐若现看到洁白的牙齿，粉红的舌尖抵在中间，鼻尖通红让其看起来更像是一名初尝禁果的孩童一般。

才刚开始没多久你就爽成这样了，Leta心里有点羡慕的想到，她都没法想到等会要是HTESEWT17132846Q43真的来了，操他会是一副怎么样的光景。紧接着，Leta感觉日后自己更加没法直视Newt的面部了，她害怕脑子里闪过的都是这种情色而又大胆的挑逗场景，一刹那之间她好像明白了为什么Newt会出现在性爱直播网站的显眼位置，如果她是男的，她敢打包票自己雄伟的鸡儿也会因此而硬的不行。

Newt紧接着用手指再次抽插了几下，鲜粉色的肠肉谄媚的卷吸在手指上，独自在家外放的Leta还是找来了耳机，她发现这样能更好的将水声收入耳朵里，引起内心欲望涌动的共鸣；Tina看到一半居然莫名其妙的好奇，如果Newt知道坐在平板面前观看他自慰的人里有一个是他的好友，该会是什么样的表情，还会像是现在那样春光乍现么？

抽出手指的时候带出了晶莹的粘液，甚至可以在手指之间牵扯出丝，Newt像是嫌弃一般半眯着眼睛瞄了一眼之后，再用这只湿滑的手拿起放在屁股前面的肉粉色按摩棒；他上下划弄着胶状物，将手上过多的粘液附着在上面，时不时伸出舌头舔弄着柱体，以方便更好的进入到体内。

骨节分明的手看似有技巧的按抚着按摩棒，手法跟他给人类的阴茎自慰一般没有太大的区别，Leta发现评论区有一条评论自嘲的说道自己再一次的在这一过程完全射了出来；她不知道Newt是否注意到了这条评论，把玩着粉色玩具的男子悄悄地露出了一个笑容，Leta知道偷吃糖果的孩子也会露出一般的甜美笑容。

粗壮的头部慢慢的没入Newt的体内，他大开的两条腿在微微发颤，完全交给身体直观感受的Newt并没有全程盯着小穴和按摩器的接合，他上下撸动着硬起让身体更好的放松，有好几次因为胯部过于黏滑，圆滚的按摩棒从旁边擦过，惹的Newt发出一声含杂着调皮意味的低低笑声；直到将其完全吞入，Newt才发出一声悠长的喘息，屁股里含着颜色鲜艳的按摩棒的男子再一次调整坐姿。

因为已经吃下了一具按摩棒，他又开始肆无忌惮的抚慰前端，快感堆集让其顶端不断涌出稍显浊白的粘液，情欲带来的潮红已经感染到全身，落在他的大腿上绽放出艳美的花朵，其看起来可口极了，有人甚至在评论里说他现在就想要将Newt操进椅子里；Leta感谢自己戴上了耳机，除了噗滋的水声之外，她能清楚的捕捉到按摩棒振动的细微声响。

在体外的细长胶状体在上下跳动着，跳闪着白色的耀眼光芒，每次振动的间隔频率和幅度貌似都不一样，有的时候会比较迅速且幅度大，惹得Newt只能用嘴发出类似于小狗一般的低喘；Leta注意到了旁边滚动的面板，被灌入耳朵里的全都是Newt或高或低的甜腻呻吟，她感觉心尖完全被这名骚货给撩拨起来，突然猛地意识到那个按摩棒是为了性爱直播打赏特别定做的存在，根据奖赏的多少调节振动的频率。

现在那熟悉的OlDGra88901P刚给Newt连续的送去了5个价值100美金的礼物，按摩棒震动的频率变得更快了，那宽大的玩具在Newt的体内肆无忌惮的抖动着，按摩着男子的前列腺，惹得Newt的呻吟失去了尾端的音调，他抽着鼻子听起来就像是快要哭了；快感没有任何预料的降临总是让人无法把控的沉迷，Newt下意识的并拢了两条大开的腿，即便这样他也没有任何办法停下体内胡作非为的玩具。

他扭动着腰肢，这种情况下无论Newt怎么变化着坐姿都没法逃离猛烈快感的直接源泉，却又不敢伸手去将体内的按摩棒拔出，他时不时用双手捂住发烫的面部，没有任何办法的可怜男子只能在这种甜蜜的折磨下发出呜呜的哭腔，拱起腰肢，手往后抓住椅子背部，没有任何触碰的阴茎微颤，吐露出更多的粘液。

OlDGra88901P送去的礼物带来的按摩棒韵动短暂的停下了，Newt半蜷缩在椅子上，越过手臂能看到那双隐藏着的春湖，可惜的是，Newt反而没有让观众觉得可怜而停手，随后有更多的礼物紧跟着送出，他支支吾吾的似乎说着什么，但是总是被突然的快感给仓促的打断。

Leta感觉肯定有个人附着在她的身上，操控着她的大脑让她触碰面板，这名月薪高的金牌律师绑定了银行卡之后给Newt送了一份面额最高的礼物，这是她第一次给这种性爱主播奖赏礼物，并且在此途中她甚至没有任何花钱的感觉；在此途中，（等到Newt直播结束之后Leta看到银行发来的短信之后才发现自己做了什么蠢事）她的好胜欲甚至被莫名其妙的礼物金额和多少的攀比给激发出来了，她不知道那名ID是OlDGra88901P的家伙是否再跟她对着干，反正只要他送多少，她也要送出多少，甚至更多。

Newt不一会就射了出来，那些白色的精液有不少滴落在白色的毛衣上，该死的性感和可爱；在这种有些疯狂的自慰之后，他看起来累坏了，鼻尖上貌似还冒出了不少细腻的汗珠，处于高潮余韵的Newt再一次完全的躺靠在椅子上，呼吸仍旧不平稳，眼睛失去焦点漫无目的的飘着，没有拔出的按摩棒仍旧在体内抖动着，Newt时不时发出几声慵懒的喘息和呻吟，路边的站街女和他貌似没有直接的区别。

突然，只有呼吸声和震动声的直播房间里出现了开门的声音，Newt半支撑着身体坐起，尝试着朝门口望去；紧接着有个人走了进来，他走的依旧非常巧妙，没有露出面容，盯着平板的Leta再一次打起精神坐了起来盯着画面里穿着西装的男子，内心不断地询问着这个人到底是谁。旁边再一次疯狂滚动的讨论栏迫不及待的告诉其他不知情的看客，这位闯入者就是这个直播间号主的ID，HTESEWT17132846Q43。


End file.
